Player Housing
Housing Admin Lilly is the current housing admin. All questions or clarifications will be deferred to her. HOUSING Jump to: navigation, search What you need to purchase a home: 1. One immortal token or three restring tokens. 2. Your character must be at least level 50. 3. One of your characters needs to have at least 100 hours of play time. ACCEPTABLE IMMORTAL TOKENS 1. Heart-tipped arrow 2. Ripe, yellow Benana 3. A Clay cup of Ageatea 4. Tuna Token 5. A Bag of Grass Seed 6. An Abysblossom RESIDENTIAL AREAS FOR PURCHASE When purchasing a home, you must fulfill the above requirements, and then contact Lilly to arrange to pay the following sums to begin building your first room. All initial rooms come with a town-specific interactable object that will reset the house as your recall point, as well as allow other people inside your home to visit. Price is based on level 5000+MinLvlx50 (except Gold City). You must provide descriptions for the rooms you are purchasing. Players may choose a starting item that belongs to another town, instead of their town's default one, for an additional fee of 500 gold. Starting pets, as listed above, will become available once a player purchases a Pet Vendor for their home (see Housing Shop below). ADDING ON ROOMS You may add on extra rooms to your home by paying increasing amounts of restring tokens and gold. Immortal tokens count as three restring tokens here. HOUSE ACCESS ALL homes exit onto the town room of your choice, but entry is all located at the same spot. A signpost will be in each town listing addresses. Knock on that address to be allowed in if you are the owner, or the owner is in and has "left the door open" (by activating their specific starter item). PORTALS Portals come in the form of purchasable objects for your home. Prices of these portals are based on proximity in distance and level, among other things. There are three "ranks" of portals, with Rank 1 being the least expensive and Rank 3 being the most expensive/difficult to attain. Rank 1 portals include the basic mainstay towns and large cities (and are also the 'default' portals available for purchase). Rank 2 portals include most all of the rest of the "civilized" regions, including the villages, smaller towns, and locations that hold a uniformity or governing authority of some kind. Rank 3 portals are portals that lead to non-civilized areas. For Rank 1 Portals, add 1 and the level disparity in 10's to the coordinate disparity (though allow for wrapping from the westernmost and easternmost portions on the map). Assume maximum coordinate disparity for outerspace or interdimensional travel to be 19. Multiply that total by 300 for the price in gold. Rank 1 portals are seen as the CAPITAL LETTER locations on the grid below. (L + D + 1) x 300 = Gold Price Example 1: Calculate price of (V)iorar to (T)ruce. They are 6 spaces away (diagonals are used). Because they are the same level there is no disparity. The cost of a portal would be 2100 gold ( + 6 + 1 x 300). Example 2: Calculate price of (V)iorar to (G)old City. By going off the west edge of the map and rejoining on the right, we see we are 12 spaces away (as opposed to 18). The level disparity is 6. + 12 + 1 x 300 = 5700 Gold for a Viorar to Gold City Portal. For Rank 2 Portals, add 3 and the level disparity in 10's to the coordinate disparity. Assume maximum coordinate disparity for outerspace or interdimensional travel to be 19. Multiply that total by 500 for the price in gold. Rank 2 portals are seen as the LOWERCASE LETTER locations on the grid below. Rank 2 portals are unique from Rank 1 portals in the fact that a player needs to 'qualify' for purchase of these portals by completing at least one (1) quest EACH from their desired 'from' and 'to' locations. For example, if a player lives in (T)ruce and would like a portal to (a)rlia, they would be required to complete at least one quest each from both Truce AND Arlia, before being allowed to purchase a portal from Truce to Arlia. (L + D + 3) x 400 = Gold Price Example 1: Calculate the price of (T)ruce to (b)rei. They are 7 spaces away (diagonals are used) and have a level disparity of 4. + 7 + 3 x 400 = 5600 gold for a Truce to Bree portal. Example 2: Calculate the price of (M)onstro Town to ©aspia. By wrapping around the west edge of the map, they are 12 spaces away (instead of 18) and have a level disparity of 5. + 12 + 3 x 500 = 10000 gold for a Monstro to Caspia portal. Please note, Rank 2 portals are priced according to transport from a Rank 1 location to a Rank 2 location. In the event that a player owns a house in a Rank 2 location already, purchase of a portal to a Rank 1 location uses the price and formula for a Rank 1 portal. The price from a Rank 2 location to another Rank 2 location remains the same as the normal Rank 2 portal pricing. For Rank 3 Portals, add 7 and the level disparity in 10's to the coordinate disparity. Assume maximum coordinate disparity for outerspace or interdimensional travel to be 19. Multiply that total by 500 for the price in gold. Rank 3 portals are seen as the NUMERICAL locations on the grid below. Like Rank 2 Portals, Rank 3 Portals require that a player 'qualifies' to be able to purchase them for their home. However, this method of 'qualification' is a secret, but as players go out and explore the world, they may stumble upon the ways and means. In addition, portals leading to non-civilized areas will be given a level restriction of (AreaMinLv - 5). (L + D + 5) x 500 = Gold Price Example 1: Calculate the price of (T)ruce to (8)Loftarasa Mounains. They are 5 spaces away and have a level disparity of 4. + 5 + 5 x 500 = 7000 gold for a Truce to Loftarasa portal. The level restriction to use this portal would be 35 (L.40 - 5). Example 2: Calculate the price of (G)old City to (7)Expellian Island. By wrapping around the north edge of the map and using diagonals, they are 9 spaces away and have a level disparity of 3. + 9 + 5 x 500 = 8500 gold for a Gold City to Expellian Island portal. The level restriction to use this portal would be 85 (L.90 - 5). ____________________________________________________________ | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| ->(f)inal weapon = 19 coord. disp. | . . . . . . . . . . . . 8 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| | . . . . . . . . . . m . . t B . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (0) Barrel Volcano | . . . . . . . 9 . . . . c . . . . S . . . . . . . . . . . .| (1) Lea Monde Ruins | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . w . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (2) Oreyndur Forest | . . . . . . . . . . r . T . . . . . m . . . . . G . . . . .| (3) Myrkur Mountains | . . . . . . . 3 . . . . c . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (4) Beast Kingdom | . . . 4 . . . . . . L . m . . 0 . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (5) Fort Walla Walla | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (6) Jungle of Illusion | . . . . . . V . . a . . 2 . . m . . . . . . . 6 . . . . . .| (7) Expellian Island | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1 . . . . . . . . . . . .| (8) Loftarasa Mountains | . . . . . . . . . . t . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (9) Gigan Canyon | . . . . M . . . . . . . . b . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| | . . . . . . . . 5 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| (m) Center = Mongrelia | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . c . . . . . . .| (m) North = Mandala | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . d . . . . . . .| (m) Southeast = Mabe Village | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 7 . . . . . . . .| (m) East = Medina | . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .| © Center = Crysta -------------------------------------------------------------- © North = Cosmo Canyon © Southeast = Caspia SHOPS You may convert a home into a shop, but with restrictions. Shop profits will not fall onto the owner. Shops that are in a public house and always open to players cannot have accessible portals or other beneficial objects/mobs. You must purchase a shopkeeper. All regular items added to the shopkeeper's list cost Gold = ItemLvlx10, while exotic (hard-to-get/find) items will cost ItemLvlx30 Gold to stock. Items chosen must exist ingame already and be fairly reasonable choices; exceptions include crafting items, quest rewards, and other items that are likely not meant to be readily available in a shop setting. Max shop list is 10. Some specific exclusions may apply on a case-by-case scenario for MUD integrity; if you're not sure, the best way to find out is to ask Lilly. To add a Custom Item to the shop, please see this separate page detailing how custom item creation is applied. Any questions on this process should be directed to Lilly via note or tell (if she is online at the time). HOUSING SHOP You may purchase a whole slew of neat things for your house! New things are added from time to time, too! ^One Town-specific mob comes with machine (may not necessarily be a pokemon), can add more types to machine by paying 2500 gold - Max of 8. Cost to purchase pet from vending machine, once available, is Lvlx3 gold for the first 50 levels, and then Lvlx5 gold for any of the last 50 levels. @Coming Soon! ~Excludes unique customized objects that exist in other players' homes. Custom Purchases All shop purchases can be customized. For Item restring (different only by appearance) add a restring token. For NPC/Item/Pet customization (includes custom appearance AND customized mobprog) add triple the gold cost and a restring token. Does not include House Pets. ALTERNATE HOUSING (PLAN B) As opposed to a home with purchased benefits, you may choose to have your home open up for all players to see and interact with. Note that it doesn't have to be an actual residence. Those types of houses are available OUTSIDE of the normal 'Signpost Entrance' that the other form of Player Housing stands by. Under this plan, you cannot have portals or free items or any other features specified above. Expansion costs however, will be the same. Instead, additional expansion will add NPCs and miniquests. Please get ahold of Lilly to discuss your ideas for potential NPCs and miniquests that may relate to the NPC/Player House, and she can quote you a price range and feasibility factor. This requires approval from the Admin, and the home and location has to "make sense" for wherever it is located. No Black Omens hovering above Wutai, as that requires extensive rebuilding of existing content on part of the staff. If you already own a home and want to convert it to "Plan B," the rate of conversion of features will be equal to what the home already has. You may have to relocate or edit the home to fit it better in its area. Plan B player houses may also be built in areas outside of towns/cities, with the aforementioned notion that it needs to make sense in regard to the area in which it resides, and with additional fees. The rate at which Plan B houses may be built in non-town locations is (5000 + x 100) gold. Some restrictions also apply in terms of allowed areas, but this will go on a case-by-case basis, and discussion with Lilly about your plans or ideas is recommended. Additionally, expansion costs are slightly higher (it's dangerous work building things in the wilderness) in out-of-town locations. Here is a breakdown of what you can expect to pay, versus the normal expansion costs: While the ammenities available to private player houses are, as mentioned, not allowed for Plan B locations, certain exemptions may apply if it fits the house's feel decently enough. A player should talk to Lilly if they really want something that they feel would greatly add to the Plan B house's atmosphere, and perhaps a deal can be worked out. Applying For Housing In a note written to Lilly, please provide the MINIMUM following information: A.) Rooms: Room title (name of the room); Room desc (main description of the room); Extra Descs (any "extra" descriptions you want in the room, by way of specific keyword lookup). If you want color, add it in your note, otherwise I'm going to just go with the Cleft's basic color scheme (which is normal grey room descs and dark cyan room titles). B.) Room Linkage: If this is your first room, please include the exit room (the room in town that the exit to your house leads to). For additional rooms, include the direction they are linked from room to room. If you are creating secret exits or entrances by way of a mobprog action, include the above information while describing your hidden exit request (see below). C.) Furniture/Objects/Fountains: Short description (the name of the object) and long description (what it says when the item is in the room). You may also request extra descriptions in the same way as a Room's extra descriptions, but if you do not include any, I will assume them to be unwanted. Please also include the room that you want it placed in. D.) House Pets: Short description and long description, as well as a physical description (what the mob looks like). If you want your pets to do anything via a mobprog, please be as detailed as possible with what you want them to do, how to react, and etc. There's very little I can't do, but the clearer you are in your request, the easier of a time I'll have programming them accurately. Please also include the room that you want it placed in. E.) Hidden/Special Exits/Entrances: If an activateable object is involved, please include the short description and long description (unless it is meant to be hidden). Extra descriptions are not required, but recommended if the device is meant to work as a hidden or secret exit (perhaps, for example, to give clues on its useage). Please also include the room that you want it placed in, as well as the linked room that it is meant to lead into. F.) Extras: Anything from the Housing Shop should be considered witht he above guidelines, as they apply toward anything not covered in acknowledgements A through E. If you're not sure if your point is getting across in a note you post to me, think of it this way: the more information you include, the better off we'll BOTH be. These instructions do not have to be followed to the letter; if your note skips a step or two, but is highly descriptive, I will likely be able to catch your drift and build accordingly without any interruption or irritation on my part at missing information. On the other hand, telling me 'a breadbox in the kitchen' is not explaining to me what you want. Do you want it called 'a breadbox in the kitchen'? What about the long desc? Have some consideration for what information I need to put into the item as I am creating it; all descriptions are required by the PLAYER, not for the admin to guess or have a free-for-all with. If glaring information is left out and I'm already not feeling helpful, I may leave you with a half-assed item and state that "this is what your note requested". So get your pen out and be descriptive! Multi-Character Housing In the interest of saving effort, time, and (perhaps most importantly) Vnums, I have decided to allow multi-character player housing. What this means is that a Player House can legally have more than one character is its "owner," but only under the following pretenses and stipulations: 1.) The normal rules of a player house still apply for any moving-in character: level 50, 100 hours on any character the player owns, etc. 2.) The "moving-in" character does not have to be an alt of the house-owner's player (meaning multiple players can live in one player's character's house), but all purchases that were made by the initial house-owner must also be made by the character that is moving in. This includes initial plot price (including Imm token/3 Restrings), price for every room added on since the first, and all current objects/ammenities that reside in the house. 3.) Aside from this "repurchasing" cost mentioned above, a flat additional fee of 2000 gold will be charged to each character wanting to move into an already-owner player house. 4.) These fees must be paid by the character intended to move in. No transfer of gold (token transferral between alts is okay, as always) between alts is allowed; if the character can't afford it, they can't move in. Plain and simple. In addition (and while I condone the compassionate notion of players helping each other out), moving-in characters will be required to pay for at least HALF of the expense of moving in out of their own pocket, including restrings. This is to prevent one super-wealthy character from amassing tons of gold and paving the way for everybody and their cousins to move into their house at little or no cost to the moving-in characters themselves. Sorry guys, but we can't have the top 1% carrying everyone on their backs; that's not really fair for the rest who do it themselves and have actually worked for what they have attained. 5.) Once a player home is owned by multiple characters, additional add-ons and purchases must be made for EACH MEMBER OF THE HOUSE; the catch to multiple people living in one house is that each character is still paying for everything they get to use. Essentially, every character is still paying for their own house and living accommodations, they are simply sharing the vnums. For example, if a house had 3 rooms and someone wanted a fourth, and there were two people living in the house, each member of the house would have to pay 4 tokens and 500 gold, for a total of 8 tokens and 1000 gold. If any members of the house cannot pay, no upgrades will be made. If there is a character that would like to begin the process of moving into an already-owned player house, they should contact Lilly so that the procedure can be discussed. Obviously, the decision for a second character to move into an owned player house must be mutually-agreed-upon. Character Housing Fund Accounts As a personal favor to players, I am willing to keep a database for characters who wish to deposit money and restring/immortal tokens into a "Housing Account" toward the use of purchasing Player Housing items for that character. This frees up time otherwise spent idling while at level 100, trying to decide on what to purchase before one can remort, or having to wait for an Immortal to make the transaction, etc. With this, a player can simply drop off excess money and tokens to me (Lilly), and I will make a note for the character in my database with the added funding. Thus, they are free to continue playing without having to worry about where the money does or doesn't go. Two small notes: 1.) Monetary balances will be kept track of in amounts of GOLD only, for the sake of ease for myself. If you have heaps of silver to lay on me, this is fine, but know that I will round whatever you give me down to the nearest whole gold piece. 2.) Once you have added gold and/or tokens to this House Funding Account, it is there PERMANENTLY until used for player housing purchases. There will be no returning of these coins/tokens to the character at any time, for any reason, once I have received your deposit. The ONLY EXCEPTION to this rule is in the instance of players purchasing their own custom-made items from their own shop; I will reimburse players for the amount from their account toward the cost of a custom-made item, as long as they were the character that made the item. If you wish to know your current monetary/token balance, simply ask, either while I'm online or in a note, and I'll be happy to look it up for you. Final Note Please have patience with me after you have submitted a Player Housing request. There's a few things I would like people to consider, on my behalf, after you've made your request: 1.) I'm one person, and we have a lot of players. Normally I'm not swamped, but there may be a queue, and I may not be able to get to your request on the day it is given. 2.) I'm not just the Player Housing admin. I'm also the head of RP, I'm a builder, I like to play the game as a mortal from time to time, and above all this, I have an involving home life outside the Cleft. Again, there may be things that prevent me from getting to your request in a timely manner, but rest assured, as long as you have posted your note to me, I do know about it, and I will get to it. 3.) Constantly reminding me of your request is not going to get it done any faster. I'm well aware that you have paid. I'm well aware that you haven't gotten your description in yet. If I'm around and I'm not working on your Housing Request, there's an extremely-likely chance that I'm working on something else at the time that, for whatever reason, is taking a higher priority at the minute. 4.) I took this position willingly. If two or three days seems like too long to wait for something, know that I could abandon this project at any time and players could go back to simply waiting "until one of the Imms can get around to it" again. In short, please be patient once you've sent your note. I haven't forgotten about you, and it WILL get done. Pressuring me about it will put your place in the queue at risk, and I may delay it intentionally just to be a hag about it. ^_^ _